War of the Gundams
by Kira-Yamato
Summary: My version of Gundam seed, combined with a few...powers


War of the Gundams Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam and am not writing fo r profit. He he You can't sue me!!!  
  
In the year 2035 representatives of several major countries met to decide on a solution  
  
to the problem of over population. They discussed many ideas but only one was unanimously  
  
selected. The seeding of colonies into orbit of Earth. It took many long years but was finally  
  
achieved. Billions of overcrowded people flocked to the colonies to escape the problems of  
  
living on the earth. Over many years the colonies became a separate entity from that of the  
  
earth. The people of earth, jealous of the "utopia" that was the colonies began to increase  
  
their military might. These increase of the military cased the E.A.F. to be formed. The  
  
colonies, seeing the increase of military activities, suspected the earth's intentions and began  
  
forming the C.V.A. to be created. Tensions mounted as the two different worlds eyed the  
  
other's militaries, just waiting for the other to make a move. Then in the year 2070 the E.A.F.  
  
decided to make the first move. It destroyed two of the colonists city colonies. Enraged over  
  
the loss of life, the colonists declared war and in time the two powers were proven equal in  
  
strength Year by year the war dragged on, until all that anybody could remember was the war.   
  
The casualties mounted in the billions but still the war continued. Many people left both the  
  
colonies and earth to move on but the war still continued. Though many neutral nations  
  
determined to stay uninvolved it was no use. One by one all nations but one were  
  
encompassed in full scale war. Regardless of nationality or wish.  
  
"Kira, hey kira wait up!," Shinji yelled.  
  
His yell was directed at a young man about sixteen. He had long black and red hair and  
  
was dressed entirely in black. He had black half-boots that were buried under the baggy black  
  
pants he wore.   
  
Kira turned slowly, reluctantly, and demanded, "What is it this time?"  
  
"Well I...Uh..Wanted to know what you thought about the War Never-Ending."  
  
"You want to know what I think about the War. Hah! You want to know what I think. I  
  
think it is a stupid waste of human life that doesn't deserve to be recorded into the annals of  
  
history."  
  
"Geez... I only wanted to know what you think."  
  
"Yeah. Well LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
With those words Kira turned around and walked brusquely away.  
  
Man since kira lost his parents in the war he's been different. I don't know why they got  
  
involved but I think that it has something to do with kira. I hope he will find the peace he has  
  
been seeking..I hope for all of us.  
  
"Man what was that Shinji kid thinking, bugging me like that. He doesn't know what the  
  
war is really like. He hasn't lost anybody important to him! He hasn't lost his parents because of  
  
some General's stupidity."  
  
"Who's stupidity?," a voice nearby asked him.  
  
"Who wants to know?," Kira asked suspiciously.  
  
"General Kuran. That's who.", the voice replied.   
  
After those words a figure stepped out of the shadows. When the figure stepped into the  
  
light kira smirked and arrogantly declared, "Your just a girl. Nothing special about that."  
  
"Fight me and see if there isn't something special about me."  
  
"Ha ha haa. I wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Who cares, nobody would know."  
  
The girl suddenly flew forward in a flurry of martial arts techniques. Kira easily dodged  
  
and dodged until the girl jumped back.  
  
"How...how...how did you do that? You dodged my punches as if the were as slow as a  
  
tortoise."  
  
"Your just too slow."  
  
The girl's eyes widened as Kira seemed to disappear. One moment he was standing  
  
twenty feet in front of her, the nest he was gone.  
  
"Looking for somebody?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened in fear as she turned around to see Kira's right leg flying through  
  
the air towards her abdomen.  
  
He's a martial artist too! He's so fast! I can't win!  
  
The pain of the hit had barely registered when she realized she was soaring through the  
  
air. She saw the wall flying towards her and felt incredible fear before she passed out.  
  
She awoke to feel arms encircling her and realized that she was no longer flying to the  
  
wall.  
  
"Stupid girl. You should have quit when you had the chance."  
  
"Wha...What are you?"  
  
"I............don't know. All I know is that ever since my childhood I've been different. All  
  
the adults would do is stare at me with contempt or pity. So many people have tried to kill me  
  
that it is a way of life now. That is all I know. That is all I feel.", Kira spoke bitterly,  
  
remembering when he was treated the same as the other children.  
  
"Kira. Kira Oroticgara. Otherwise known as the Wolf of Silvarian. The kid who had  
  
illegal genetic enhancement as an infant. I found you at last.", a cold voice said from the  
  
shadow's, "I had not expected you to be so young though. Unfortunately I have to kill you now."  
  
Kira turned around in the direction of the voice and disappeared again.  
  
This time he reappeared in the vicinity of the voice that was laughing loudly.  
  
"So that's the mysterious power of Kira Oroticgara, extreme speed. Good but not good  
  
enough. Hugh!"  
  
The mans voice grunted sharply in pain as Kira's foot crashed at high speed into his  
  
abdomen, just below the solar plexus. Thump. Thump. Thump Kira's legs blurred as he  
  
rearranged his high speed to only his legs, further enhancing the inhuman, god-like speed of his  
  
body.  
  
"Why do you people insist on hunting me? It's getting to be annoying. Who hired you?   
  
How much did he pay you?"  
  
"Uhn...Uhn...Don't have to...say...anything."  
  
Kira's eyes seemed to glow with a hidden fire as he glared at the person who had attacked  
  
him.  
  
Ha ha Wait for Chapter 2 


End file.
